Mini drama! x
by MissAnimeFanxxx
Summary: This is a funny scene from ice age 2 but i changed the characters to morganville characters x : please tell me what you think r&r x


**So basically Amelie, Oliver, Shane, Michael, Eve and Claire have gone on a camping trip. I dunno why. They have been travelling around.**

**Shane, Michael, Eve and Claire were sitting around the fire that sat in the middle of them, while Amelie and Oliver decided to take a walk around the trees.**

**They were walking side by side as Oliver said "Amelie, do you realise we have a chance to save our kind?"**

"**Really?" Amelie asked with a confused look. "How are we going to do that?"**

"**Well, you know…" Oliver started.**

"**Oliver, did you just…? So you decided to go on this trip and 'hit' on me?" Amelie used air quotes for hit. Well she is a 200 year old vampire.**

"**I wasn't saying…Not right now. In time. I'm just saying, it's our responsibility." Oliver tried to explain.**

"**What?" Amelie said shocked.**

"**No, wait uh, that came out wrong. I…You're very pretty and uh…" Oliver struggles to say.**

"**Responsibility? Just doing your duty, is that it?" Amelie said sharply. "Ready to make the ultimate sacrifice to save your kind. Well let me tell you something Oliver. You're not saving our kind tonight, or any other night!" And she walked away, furious back to the camp.**

**When everyone else saw her she had an angry look on her face. Eve and Claire got up and walked her away from the camp and talked to her. Oliver came over to the guys as Michael asked, "So how did it go?"**

"**Not bad" Oliver said, coolly. Just as he said that Amelie came storming pass him, stepped in a puddle that splashed on the fire causing it to go out.**

**Then she said "Ok let's go."**

**Shane, Claire and Eve looked at the sky, it was night time. "But we can't see in the dark" Shane said.**

"**Then enjoy the trip." Then she started walking with Claire and Eve either side of her while Michael and Shane walked with Oliver.**

**Amelie clearly told Eve and Claire what happened because Claire said "I can't even look at him."**

**Eve turned around and yelled at Oliver "Pervert!"**

**Oliver had a stunned look on his face. "Making friends everywhere you go. Just making friends." Shane said to him.**

**After a while they walked further away from the forest to a rocky area. But they couldn't see the rocks because of the mist that covered the ground. Shane walked into a rock that was exact level with his private area. He let out a groan as he hit and with that Eve said, "Watch out, there's a stump."**

"**Not anymore." Shane said in a whispery tone while clutching his area.**

**Oliver walked up behind Amelie and said "I uh, thought that we could walk together."**

**Amelie, pretending Oliver wasn't there, said to Claire, "Claire, ask that man why he thinks that."**

**Claire nodded, turned and said "She said she thinks you're a jerk, and to go away." She turned away smiling, and continued to walk.**

"**She didn't say, ow!" Oliver said as his head hit a rock that towered him. "Look, maybe if we spend more time…"**

"**Tell him that I need a little personal space right now!" Amelie said simply to Eve and Claire. They turned around to Oliver.**

"**She said go jump in a lake" Claire said.**

"**And humans rule" Eve said as they both high fived.**

"**I can hear her, you know." Oliver said.**

"**What do you want? A medal?" Eve said, but as soon as they began walking, Eve and Claire suddenly fell, screaming.**

**The ground started to move and they all realised that they were all standing on rocks at different levels, but they were all balancing. Amelie and Oliver were on the top with Michael dangling on the end. Shane was holding on to Michael's legs. Eve and Claire were standing on the third rock. They were all panicking until Michael yelled "Stop moving!"**

**Everyone stood still. "Thank you."**

**Then one of the small rocks pivoting the larger rocks broke and the rocks started going round. Shane lost his grip and fell over the edge of the next rock down but grabbed onto the end just in time. Now he was dangling on the end. The top rock started to crack down the middle, Michael yelled "Oliver, Amelie hold hands!"**

**They looked at each other and Amelie scoffed.**

"**Now!"**

**They quickly held each others hands, their weight balancing the rock.**

"**Claire, Eve grab onto that ledge!" Michael yelled at them.**

**They looked over at the ledge, which they would get to when the rock spun round to it, and then they looked down, at the mist and all the sharp ends of the rocks. They were at least 300 feet above ground. They laughed and Eve said "Funny. Now what's your real plan?"**

"**Just do it!"**

**Claire grabbed Eve in a hug and said "Bye Eve!"**

"**Bye Claire!"**

"**Bye Amelie…" **

"**Go. Now!" Michael yelled again.**

**When the rock spun round Eve laid down on the rock, stretched out her arms and grabbed onto the ledge causing the rocks to stop moving.**

**Oliver then said to Amelie "Uh, I'm sorry if what I said before offended you."**

**Amelie, shocked, started slipping out of his hands while shouting, "What do you mean _if _it offended me?"**

**The rocks jerked causing Eve to loose her grip and almost going over the edge. Claire caught her legs just in time, and now Eve was dangling and the rocks began to spin again. The rock started to crack more on the top rock.**

"**_That _it offended her! _That _it offended her!" Eve yelled.**

"**Uh I mean that, that it offended you." Oliver said.**

**Amelie held her head high and held hands with him again. But then Oliver said "You just overreacted, that's all."**

"**What?" Amelie yelled and slipped her hands out again.**

"**Take it back!" Claire yelled still clinging on to Eve's legs.**

"**There are other lives at stake here!" Eve yelled.**

"**Wait a minute, he's got a point!" Shane yelled across.**

"**He's got nothing!" Eve yelled as they spun round past him.**

"**It was a misunderstanding!"**

"**It was insensitive!" Claire yelled.**

"**Apologise!" Michael yelled at Oliver who had a stunned look.**

"**Why me? She overreacted!" Oliver yelled back.**

"**Just apologise!"**

"**No!"**

"**Do it!"**

"**Ok, I'm sorry!" Amelie yelled over everyone and slipped her hands back into Oliver's.**

**Everyone paused and said in unison "What?"**

"**He's right, I overreacted." Amelie said.**

"**You mean, you…" Oliver started.**

"**Not another word or I'll come over there and push you over myself!" Michael yelled at them.**

**As Shane's rock spun to the ledge he said while leaning over, "I got it, I got it. I got it!" But his rock was a bit higher than the ledge so as he leant for it he fell off of his rock onto the ledge. "Uh oh." He turned around to see all the rocks tip to the wrong side. Claire and Eve jumped from their rock to Shane's and jumped onto the ledge. As the crack on the top rock cracked, Amelie and Michael began to fall but Oliver caught Amelie just in time and Michael yelled "Amelie, Oliver run!"**

**They did, vamp speed and jumped onto the ledge. Michael ran at vamp speed but Shane's rock began to fall and Michael jumped up but didn't grab onto the ledge in time. At the last second Oliver and Amelie shot out their hands and grabbed Michael's arms. Everyone paused as Amelie and Oliver looked at each other. "I guess we finally did something right together." Amelie said. They exchanged smiles but that soon broke as Michael said "Hey, don't mind me, just hanging off the edge of a cliff here." He looked down and said "Whoa"**

**Oliver and Amelie pulled him up and they all began walking again.**


End file.
